


Under you I can't feel the rain, can't feel the pain

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Series: The kinky Danvers Sisters [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3500 words of complete and utter filth have fun!!!, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Lena, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gags, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraint Kink, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Kara, Vibrators, blindfolding, dont even look at me, the way it should be, this is such a sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Lena and Kara have been experimenting with various toys and restraints for a while. Lena wants to kick it up a notch.





	Under you I can't feel the rain, can't feel the pain

 

 

 

"Kara, I want to get the things out, please." Lena panted, rocking her hips hard into Kara's. She was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, losing her inhibitions slowly as she bit the junction between Kara's neck and shoulder. Kara's hand splayed wide across Lena's back, supporting her girlfriend in her mission to get off against her thigh. Kara groaned as Lena bit down and sucked slightly, knowing that she could mark her in the room lined with low dosage kryptonite they had built.  
"Are you sure?" Kara gasped, reducing the amount of tension in her arm as Lena's movements slowed to a stop. She wasn't getting anywhere like this.  
"Yes, I'm sure." Lena said, resting her head as she wound down slightly. Kara held her close against her bare body, savouring the skin contact.  
"What do you want?"  
"All of it."

Kara paused for a moment, almost shocked. They had been building up slowly, bringing in new toys each time, trying combinations of them all.  
"Lena are you sure you can take all of it?" She asked. Lena stifled a short laugh, and took Kara's hand, guiding it to her centre. She dragged Kara's fingertips through the wetness that pooled there, only just resisting the urge to push down on to the fingers, bury them inside herself.  
"What do you think?" Lena moaned, as Kara locked eyes with her and swiped her fingers forwards. The contact didn't last long enough, and Kara didn't break eye contact as she took her fingers to her lips, sucking Lena's wetness off of them. Lena was incredibly turned on as she shifted forwards on Kara's lap to kiss her deeply, tasting herself on her tongue as they made out messily.  
"I think you taste pretty good." Kara teased, before carefully rolling over so Lena was deposited onto her back beneath her. Kara didn't rest there for long before she climbed off of Lena. Lena watched her walk across the room for the box they kept in the closet. She had to admit that Kara, completely naked, reaching just above her comfortable reach to grab the box, was incredibly sexy.  
Kara carried the box to the bed, and began laying them out. Lena's breath caught in her throat as Kara removed the cuffs for her wrists and ankles, rope to secure them, the wiffle ball gag that Lena favoured, some soft fabric for blindfolding. Their favourite dildo followed- 7 inch, black silicone, and minimal realism. It was already attached to the harness. The last things in the box were some towels for cleaning up, and a couple of empty water bottles. 

"What do you want first?" Kara asked, gazing attentively at Lena, who's eyes still ran over the toys in anticipation.  
"Wrists and ankles," Lena said, picking the cuffs up. Kara took them from her, setting them to the other side of her.  
"Lay back, Lena. Make sure you're comfortable." She instructed, the commands little shorter than normal, already slipping into her role.  
"Yes Kara," Lena submitted, laying back with her head against the pillows. She raised her hands above her head like she knew Kara would want, like they'd done several times before. Kara hummed with approval.  
"Good." She said, and Lena whimpered slightly with the praise. Kara was well aware of the effect it had on Lena, and exploited the fact whenever she could. "Relax your wrists." Kara instructed, and as Lena complied she fastened the cuffs around her wrist. They were soft rubber, and Lena favoured them to the leather pair they'd tried. Kara quickly clipped them to the headboard, and a quick tug confirmed that Lena couldn't easily escape.  
"Remember the safewords if you want me to stop?"  
"Red, yellow, and green aren't easy to forget, Kara." Lena pointed out. Kara laughed gently.  
"I know. I meant for you to use them if you want to. Please."  
"I promise I will."  
Satisfied, Kara began kissing down Lena's body, missing any areas that would provide her with any real pleasure. Lena breathed hard, already feeling the pressure of Kara's ministrations building. Thankfully, Kara decided to sit up again, now at the end of the bed, to fasten the ankle cuffs. She tugged the bindings to the corners of the bed, so that Lena could bend her legs slightly, but closing them was impossible.  
"Is that okay?" Kara asked, moving off of the bed. Lena nodded.  
"Yeah, it's good." She confirmed, breathlessly, trying not to roll her hips already. 

"I'm going to fill these water bottles for later," Kara told her, aware that Lena was always thirsty after being gagged. "Call me if you need me, okay?"  
Lena could only nod. Kara checked in with eye contact, and reassured that Lena was comfortable, she left the room. She felt her superpowers flood back to her body now that the exposure to the kryptonite was over. She had to close the door, for the room physically wouldn't permit it to be open due to the kryptonite in it, but there were strategically placed panic buttons within Lena's reach.

She took longer than necessary to fill the bottles, knowing that Lena would be winding herself up, spread out open and defenceless across the bed, waiting for her. The sensation of being naked in Lena's kitchen felt like it should be strange, but she'd done this so many times that it just felt right. The thought of Lena waiting for her sent a moderate tinge of pleasure through her, and she was once again painfully aware of just how badly she wanted to make her come, and to come herself. It was torture for both of them, but always well worth it.

When she finally returned, Lena willed her to just fuck her senseless, pin her hips and fuck her with her fingers, with her tongue. Of course, Kara didn't. She was excruciatingly slow in placing the bottles on the bedside cabinet, in putting the towels beside them.  
"What next, babygirl?" Kara questioned, and Lena's hips leapt at the term of endearment as it sent pleasure racing through her. She felt some wetness drip on to the duvet, and was partially convinced that she'd already soaked it.  
"The gag. Please. And after that, the strap on." Lena begged, knowing it turned Kara on to hear the muffled moans. It had a lot of holes in it so that Lena could breathe freely, and was the only type she could tolerate. Kara nodded, and took it from the bed. With one hand, she moved Lena's hair out of the way, and with the other she brushed Lena's bottom lip with her thumb.  
"Don't hold back, Kara. Promise me. You won't hurt me, I just need you to be rough." Lena whispered. Kara smiled fondly, and kissed her once more.  
"I promise. But you have to promise to safesignal if it gets too much." Kara assured her. Lena nodded.  
"Open up," Kara requested, and Lena didn't hesitate to follow her order.  
"Such a good girl," she muttered as she pressed the ball into Lena's mouth and fastened it, tightly enough to keep it there but not tight enough as to hurt her.  
"Is that okay, Lena?"  
Lena nodded, before letting her head relax against the pillow. Kara pulled the drawer open on the chest of drawers, and took out a small remote. She pressed it into Lena's right hand, and clipped it via a thin chain to the cuff on her wrist. It was a panic button that Lena could use in place of a safe word when she was gagged, and caused a red light on the headboard to flash insistently whilst the holder pressed down on the button.  
"Can you test that for me, Lena?" Kara asked, and sure enough, the red light blinked rapidly until Lena released the button.  
"Good girl. Now eyes open, I want you to watch me." Kara commanded, and Lena instantly picked her head up from the pillow, watching her girlfriend shift off of the bed once more. She watched in anticipation as Kara picked up the strap-on, and stepped into it. Kara didn't even glance at Lena as she pulled it up and tightened it, but she knew Lena was watching her. There was something unspeakably erotic, Lena thought, about Kara stood there with the dildo stood erect from her body. She watched Kara pull her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, which in itself was sexier than it should have been. She wanted to call her over, wanted to beg her to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure that already burned between her legs. But Kara seemed to be in no hurry, enjoying the whimpers and moans that were audible but muffled by the gag.

"I think you've had enough time to look," Kara mused, walking around the bed to where she left the length of soft cotton they used as a blindfold. She ran it through her hands, almost gasping out loud as Lena whimpered, and pushed her head into the pillow as her back arched involuntarily, needily. Kara was torn between the part of her that wanted to give in already and fuck her hard until she was relieved. Ultimately, however, the side that wanted to tease her, watch her writhe and whimper as she came repeatedly won out. She wrapped the fabric around Lena's head, tying it on the side to prevent any discomfort. And finally, Lena was fully restrained.

Breathtaking.

That was the only thing Kara could think when she stood up. Lena, bound up, was ethereal. She was always beautiful, of course, but this was on a new level. This was sexy, and beautiful, and helpless all in one and Kara was already drunk off of the need to please Lena, to make Lena come hard, come repeatedly. When Lena had first suggested handcuffs she never expected it to get to this point, but she was so glad that it did.

It was agonising to Lena when Kara climbed back off the bed. All she was aware of was the fact that she was beginning to dribble through the gag and she could feel it running down her chin. She could also feel the sizeable wet patch she'd caused beneath her, from all of Kara's teasing. Unable to do anything but wait, she tried to relax until Kara decided to tend to her. But every time she even thought about Kara it sent shockwaves through her body, painfully reminding her of how much she _needed_ her girlfriend's attention right now. Her hips rolled of their own accord, as if it were possible they'd meet any kind of friction, any kind of satisfaction. She let out a grunt of frustration as she forcibly stilled the movements, tensing her entire body until it lowered back against the blankets.  
"You're so good, Lena. You're trying so hard to stay still, good girl." Kara praised, and the unexpectedness of her voice from somewhere in the room ripped a guttural groan from Lena's chest, the praise that it brought made her entire body quake with frustration and need. Kara chuckled slowly, and Lena figured she must have been nearby the chest of drawers, on the opposite side of the room.  
"If you can stay still for me, for an entire minute, maybe I can help you out babygirl." Kara offered, and Lena began to doubt her ability to survive this. But desperate for Kara in any capacity, she willed her body back down, willed it to stay despite the rising tension. The grunts and whimpers of exertion only testified the effort it took.

Lena was certain that Kara left her for longer than a minute, but true to her word there was a dip on the bed, quickly followed by hot breath on her chest, and then a tongue on a nipple, laving over it tortuously, roughly: no need for foreplay at this point, when Lena was soaked, ruined beyond comprehension. Kara sucked the peak into her mouth and Lena was screaming, and when she switched nipples she was seeing stars already, coming from just Kara's attention to her breasts. There was no friction to her clit but she felt it pulsing, her walls clamped around nothing as her toes curled and she was falling, falling, falling, and she was lost.

She didn't know how long it took for her to be able to think again. For all she knew, it could have been seconds, it could have been days. All she knew was that she still needed Kara desperately, and there was a tongue running agonisingly slowly down her stomach, kisses being pressed on its path, sometimes even small nips to the soft skin, each drawing a stifled whimper.  
"You really were wound up, weren't you?" Kara hummed against Lena's abdomen, before dipping her tongue playfully into her navel.  
"Feels like you still are." She laughed, as the action caused Lena's hips to leap, seeking friction and just about getting it from Kara's stomach.  
"It's okay, baby, I'll take care of you." Kara promised, and all of a sudden Kara was shifting lower, kissing her thighs, and then there was her tongue directly on her clit, pushing and teasing as Lena wailed. Kara drank her up, all of the wetness that poured from her at the stimulation. She jerked wildly, and Kara was forced to pin her down hard, both hands on her hips as she ate her out needily. Lena was thankful for the gag, aware that without it she would definitely be facing noise complaints, regardless of how soundproofed the room was. Kara was merciless as she moved, sucking and swiping without much method, as if it were required at this point anyway. She glanced up once at Lena, covered in all a manner of bodily fluids, and took pity. With one final suck, Lena was coming again. Her entire body spasmed for a few seconds, and then time froze, the thread of pleasure suspended painfully tight, until it snapped and Lena was collapsing in on herself again. She shuddered for a few seconds and then fell still again.

It lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Press your button if you want me to stop now, Lena." Kara commanded, and it took a few seconds for Lena to process what she was saying. And whilst she had been teased, and she was slightly sore and frustrated, she needed more. Needed more of Kara, needed more of Kara having control.

She didn't press the button.

Kara shifted up the bed, straddling Lena's stomach. Lena felt Kara reach over for something.  
"I'm just going to dry you up a bit, okay? You're soaked." Kara told her, and then she felt the softness of the towel wiping over her chin, her neck, her chest. She hadn't realised how much moisture there had been, and the slight chill it was causing her. She found herself, once again, thankful for Kara's attentiveness.  
"I'm going to carry on now, but please signal if you want to stop." Kara instructed again, and Lena nodded her head once in affirmation. If she were physically capable of gulping, she would have as she heard the distinctive snap of a bottle of lube opening. Kara whimpered slightly, and the noise had a chain reaction on Lena, who groaned in response. And then Kara was holding her hips again, rough and firm. She wanted to be able to beg Kara to get it over with, but of course Kara would take her time in lining the dildo up with her entrance, pushing the tip in slowly, gently, as if Lena wasn't wet enough to take twice its girth right then. After what seemed an eternity, their hips were flush, and Lena couldn't stop the groan that escaped when Kara was pressed against her. And then she began to move, relatively slowly at first but building, building, building until it was hard, and it was rough, and Kara was panting with the effort and Lena was gasping with need, wanting it harder and faster and somehow Kara knew to comply, without need of words. And Lena wished she could have pulled Kara's hair or bit down on her shoulder as she came around her dick, but she couldn't. But it didn't matter because she was coming all over again, despite the pressure that built inside her that almost stopped her. She was vaguely aware of Kara kissing her jawline and neck as aftershocks tore through her, stroking her hair as she slowly came down, still buried deep inside her, closer than she thought possible.

\---

"I think you could handle one more."  
Lena had thought she was finished, but at Kara's words, her body immediately proved it had other ideas. Kara smirked, pulling out of Lena, finally, and feeling the wetness that had been trapped finally bursting from her, making Lena gasp, making Lena shudder.

The loss of contact as Kara rolled off of her was jarring, but it was only a matter of seconds before she heard a drawer opening, some rummaging, and then the drawer closing again.  
And then Kara was back, this time laying beside Lena. She kissed her cheek, and Lena was unsure at what, exactly, her girlfriend had planned.

That was, until, something clicked and and unmistakable buzzing started.  
"Do you think you can be _such_ a good girl for me, and give me one more, Lena?" Kara muttered, nibbling Lena's earlobe and Lena was helpless to deny her body this. Despite her mind's doubts her legs opened wider, and from the second the vibrator touched her she knew this would be torture.  
Kara knew how to make her come, even when she was this sore, this overstimulated. Her chest heaved irregularly, and she was convinced her regular heart rate would never return. But right now, with Kara pushing the vibrator just inside her before bringing it back up to her clit, and repeating it over and over until Lena was sobbing with need, she couldn't bring herself to care about anything but being good for Kara.  
"You're doing so well, just a bit more, good girl Lena," Kara hummed, and as Lena began to tense she felt Kara click the intensity up and Lena was hurtling over again, lost to any scrap of consciousness that might have clung to her. Kara watched her shudder and shake through her release, and then through the aftershocks, before finally falling limp and spent against the bed.

\---

"You were such a good girl," Kara praised, quickly undoing the gag that still silenced her girlfriend. She was careful in removing it, letting Lena adjust to being able to move her jaw whilst removing the blindfold from her. The next to go were the wrist cuffs, which she kissed gently as she unclipped the buckles on them. There was minor redness that she knew would fade within the hour. The same with Lena's ankles, when she circled the bed to unclip them, and to return all of the equipment to the box except the toys that would need washing. They were wrapped in the already used towel and left on the floor, to be dealt with later.

She took her time in cleaning Lena up, as she rested against the pillows, trying to regain any scrap of awareness that she could. All she could think of was how much she loved Kara, and how much she wanted to be nestled against her as she fell asleep.  
"Need a drink, babygirl?" Kara asked, when Lena was finally dry and the towel discarded to the floor along with it's companion. Lena found the strength to half sit up, and drink a few mouthfuls of water. She was thirstier than she had realised.  
"Want to go to bed?" Kara asked, and Lena allowed her to scoop her up, to carry her out of the room to their bed. The entire weight of Lena was a little strenuous until she got past the door, and her powers seeped back in to her cells. She could cradle Lena in one arm as she pulled back the duvet cover to their bed, and then gently lower her in to it before snuggling in beside her.

They cuddled for a long while, before Lena finally spoke.  
"You were amazing, Kara. Thank you." She whispered, and Kara kissed her forehead gratefully.  
"Everything was okay?" She checked tenderly, and even laying as limply as she was on the bed, Lena laughed lightly.  
"You were so good. I can't even... there aren't words to describe how good you were. It was torture, sure, but it was incredible." Lena admitted, and Kara couldn't help but giggle.  
"I love you, Lena." Kara whispered, shifting even closer to her and kissing her gently, lazily. Lena kissed her back until she needed air.  
"I love you too, Kara. You're amazing." She replied, and she fell asleep snuggled tightly against Kara, with her whispered love in her ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *lobs this in here as if it were the flash grenade Sanvers keeps betting over and legs it*
> 
> Um... thought this might be appreciated during the hiatus? Personally I'm looking forwards to the reprieve from the writer's constant bullshit but of course I'm going to miss our favourite Gals being Pals. So here they are. Rawing each other. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Or will be appreciated when I get over the shame of having written this enough to check on it!!
> 
> Find my sinful gay ass at @ascreaminggay on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
